Harry Potter the Deck Master GX
by Mintaro
Summary: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are off to Duel Academy where they will have more adventures than they did at Hogwarts. so what's around the corner for them too discover only one way too find out. Harry/Alexis/Jasmine/Mindy/Fonda, Hermione/?. I own nothing of this story except the plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter the Deck Master GX******

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter had finally done it, he had defeated Voldermort at the grand old age of fifteen. At the end of his second year when he had shown Dumbledore the Diary, Harry's training had started at once since the headmaster didn't want to wait around. The offer had been extended to his friends as well, however Hermione had been the only one too accept since it meant they would all have to give up whatever free time they had as well as most of the holidays. Ron hadn't wanted too do that and as such got left behind.

Both Harry and Hermione would be starting on their work and training straight away. Harry had made a request too not go back to the Dursley's because of the past abuse, which he was granted but would be able from time to time leave the castle for what he needed. Hermione had also after getting permission had invited Harry too come and stay with her for a few weeks. Dumbledore had agreed that he could but apart from those few weeks Harry spent most of his time at Hogwarts learning along with Hermione.

By the end of their fourth year they were able too take their O.W.L.s and by the end of fifth year their N.E.W.T.s. At the end of that year Voldermort had chosen too attack the school as it was he's only choice. However he never knew that he was to later too retrieve the Horcrux left at Hogwarts. The battle was brutal and long and both sides fought like men possessed many dying around them, until finally Harry was stuck down ending the war and thus the last Horcrux was destroyed.

It was in this moment when all hope had faded from the hearts of those that fought for freedom. That Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived had risen again to the surprise of all and levelled his wand at Voldermort. The whole hall watched as both fired their spells at each other, Voldermort was then shocked that his spell then backfired towards him. It was over before any one could blink with Voldermort's spell shooting back at him where it struck true. Voldermort the worst of the Dark Lords in centuries was finally defeated and Harry hailed as a hero along with Hermione.

They both had another two years at Hogwarts and the Professors all thought they would stay and work on their masters. However Harry had decided not too come back and left Hermione too make her choice. When she had asked why he was leaving early he replied with.

"Hermione my task is done and I feel that I need a change of pace. There's something that I had planned to do after Hogwarts. I'm heading off to enrol in Duel Academy as I love Duelling. I can easily study and take my masters later with no hurry; I just wanted to finally slow down for once. You however Hermione, I want you to do what you really want, whether you stay on and do your masters or if it's something else. However I could use a long vacation and you could to."

"Your right Harry, I could use a very long holiday. However I also want to do my masters tests as well. I don't know what too do to be perfectly honest and I didn't you could Duel? How long have you been doing that? Oh it's an absolute shame that we can't Duel here with the disks, however we could play the old way if you like. Since I play to, I just didn't think any one else did."

"Well Hermione I won't play the old way as you put it. Since back in third year when we started learning Runes I used them to make a Magical version of the Duel Disks, if you're interested of course?"

"What? Hang on are you telling me that you thought of something before I did?"

"Yeah I pretty much did, would you like me too go get them and bring them down for an inspection, and then head outside."

"Yes since I already have my deck on me it would be helpful."

With that Harry got up and ran out of the great hall and up to Gryffindor tower too get the magical disks. When he got them he headed straight back into the hall and pulled them out at the table before sitting down and catching every one's attention as the hall went quiet.

"So Harry these actually work as they are meant to?"

"Yep however we will need room for the monsters we play. Nothing to big about four fifths of this hall and nothing else. So a standard Magical Duelling arena is about the size that we would need."

"Well what are we waiting for then. I plan on whipping you're behind into next week."

With that they stood and attached the disks to their arms and started too head towards the great hall doors. They still didn't notice that the hall had gone quiet and had been listening to every word said and those that had heard of the game were explaining it to others that didn't and were planning on following too watch it. However they didn't get far when a voice broke out over the hall stopping every one in their tracks who were planning on going outside.

"Mr Potter and Miss Granger perhaps you could explain what you're wearing on your arms for those that don't know. At least then every one would know instead of certain young people just telling their friends."

After turning to Dumbledore when he spoke both then looked around too find interest and excitement among the students. They looked at each other before Harry started to speak.

"Well Professor they are called Duel Disks and they are used for a Muggle Card game of strategy known as Duel Monsters. However since the normal Disks are Muggle made they won't work around Hogwarts so back in third year I made these two just for the fun of it and too test out how Runes can be used for a game and both work exactly like the Muggle versions. The game itself is rather hard to explain but a player needs a deck of at least forty cards up to what a maximum number the disk can hold. Both players use these cards in order too defeat there opponent as each player has a set number of life points, once the life points reach zero it's game over and whoever has any left is the winner. Also with the game it creates life like monsters so we need a certain amount of space, just like a standard Magical Duel Arena. So we were planning on heading outside for a game since I'm not planning on returning next year for my masters, I'm planning on enrolling in Duel Academy come next year. Well if you'll excuse us we don't want the weather to change on us otherwise we won't be able to Duel."

"Well Mr Potter this game sounds very interesting. Would either of you mind playing inside as it would give all of us a chance too witness it?"

Harry looked at Hermione who just shrugged then she turned back to the head table and replied.

"We can but we would need the space for it."

"Very well Miss Granger. Would every one please stand up and move to the sides please."

When every one stood Dumbledore wave his wand and the tables vanished and the students moved to the side of the hall. Harry moved towards the head table while Hermione towards the doors as she was closer to them. When the centre of the hall was clear Dumbledore waved his wand again and a standard Duelling Platform appeared.

With that both Harry and Hermione walked up onto it with students and teachers alike moving down the sides. Naturally the Weasley twins started a betting pool that even the teachers entered. Harry and Hermione walked towards each other and handed their decks over for shuffling before handing them back and walking back to where they were before. When they were ready they put the decks into the disks and activated them.

Harry LP-4000

Hermione LP-4000

"DUEL" both said at the same time. So the Duel started, but a long ways from finished, at least that's what Hermione thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter the Deck Master GX******

**Chapter 2  
**

When they were ready they put the decks into the disks and activated them.

Harry LP-4000

Hermione LP-4000

"DUEL" both said at the same time, so the Duel started.

"Go ahead Hermione you can go first."

"Why thank you Harry. Ok first I draw, then I place two cards face down and play Mystic Elf in defence mode. Try and get passed that."

Two cards appeared in front of Hermione followed by a Blue Elf in a Green dress.

Mystic Elf, ATT/800 DEF/2000

"Nice start Hermione now let's see what I come up with. I draw, right first I activate the magic card known as Heavy Storm. This card destroys all other Spell and Trap cards that are out on the field." Suddenly there was a great gust of wind which lifted the two face down cards on Hermione's side and shattered them. "Next I summon Magicians Valkyria in attack mode." a young woman with a staff dressed mostly in blue with red hair appeared on the field.

Magicians Valkyria, ATT/1600 DEF/1800

"However I'm not done yet Hermione. Next I play the magic card known as Ancient Rules, with this I can summon a level five or above monster directly from my hand. So take to the field Dark Magician." a man in dark purple robes with a staff appeared on the field next to the first monster

Dark Magician, ATT/2500 DEF/2100

"But wait there's more. Next I play the magic card Bond between Teacher and Student. Since Dark Magician is on the field I can summon his student so take to the field Dark Magician Girl."

A gorgeous blonde dressed in a blue and pink outfit that was quite revealing and holding a staff also appeared on the field.

Dark Magician Girl, ATT/2000 DEF/1700

This card caused many a male in the hall too wolf whistle at the Dark Magician Girl. However most girls thought pining after a card was stupid, but it still didn't stop the boys from doing it.

"Sorry Hermione but this Duel is at an end already. I play my last card, the magic card Black Pendent. With this a monsters attack increases by five hundred and I equip it to Magician Valkyria."

Magician Val curia ATT/1600-2100

"Now since I have a soft spot for my women I'll start with this one. Dark Magician attack with Dark Magic Attack."

The Dark Magician sent a dark light orb at the Mystic Elf which got shattered into millions of pieces.

"Sorry Hermione but yourself left wide open. Magician Valkyria attack with Mystic Spector Blast."

The Mage in question fired at Hermione depleting her life points greatly.

Hermione LP-1900

"And this will end it Hermione. Dark Magician Girl attack with Dark Magic Attack."

The Dark Magician Girl fired off a pink orb of light at Hermione which lowered her life points to Zero. Most of the student body were gobsmacked too say the least. Many of the Muggleborns and raised that knew the game were disappointed that it didn't last longer as it could.

"Harry how were you able too defeat me on your first turn? Not many people can do that you know."

"Sorry Hermione but I just drew the cards that I needed right off the bat. I also know that most duellists can only summon up one or two monsters in a turn. However better trained duellists can summon as many as five in a turn as long as he or she has the right cards and plays the right combo's."

As Harry's monsters started vanishing the Dark Magician Girl quickly shot to Harry and kissed him on the lips. After which she gave a wink and vanished as well. Every one that had seen the game before including Hermione were shocked as they had never seen a monster show any signs of life before.

"Harry what just happened? The monsters don't normally do that."

"Well that's because of my Shadow powers most of my monsters cards have spirits within them that I can summon at will into the real world. So Dark Magician Girl is basically the only one that uses my power to summon herself. She is also quite affectionate especially when I take showers, she has a tendency too join me."

"What? So she summons herself then gets in the shower with you. Well thank god she can't take her outfit off."

"Hermione she hates wearing clothing in the shower just as much as I do, so she can and does take her cloths off before joining me. Any way enough about my sex life with the Dark Magician Girl, as it is our last night here I want too get packed for tomorrow. However I am going too miss Hogwarts but my task is done and I have my N.E.W.T.s, so I can take my masters when I'm ready to."

With that Harry made his way off the Duelling stage and out the great hall and headed for Gryffindor tower. Hermione after she got off and the stage was cleared away and the tables put back, she made her way after the headmaster as he left. When she had finished speaking to him she to headed for Gryffindor tower too pack for the morning. Harry would be coming home with her tomorrow and would stay for the summer before moving on to Duel Academy, however she had made up her mind about something that she wanted too talk to Harry about. She just hoped that he would like what she had in mind as there was no way she could give him up now, not after five years however she would have to wait and see.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter the Deck Master GX******

**Chapter 3**

The summer had passed in Duels between Harry and Hermione and most seemed too attract many people too watch. Hermione had of course spoken to Harry on the train home and he agreed, soon after both were taking the tests and passed so now both were enrolled in Duel Academy. Naturally they took their exams privately thanks to Harry knowing the owner Seto Kaiba, which surprised Hermione. Harry in the end explained that both Yugi and Seto were his mentors before Hogwarts and had taught him the game among other things. Naturally Hermione was even more surprised at that as she didn't know Yugi had an apprentice let alone Seto Kaiba.

However she couldn't really think on it long, as before they knew it they were boarding the helicopters. The flight wasn't that long and both she and Harry had sat next to each other for the trip. They talked about what Duel Academy would be like and what the other students would be like.

"Alright kids if you'll look out the left side of your window you'll see your new home away from home. Now now I know you're excited but don't shove, so set your seats to an upright position next stop Academy Island."

After the pilot had finished speaking both Harry and Hermione set their seats up, however they weren't the only ones who did. They also made sure that they were belted up for landing after which Harry picked up a case he had on the floor and rested it in his lap. Hermione knew that Harry kept his entire card collection as well as his deck and Duel Disk in that case. She also had something similar although her collection of cards wasn't as big as Harry's. While she had a good range of cards in her collection, Harry had at least one of every card out their plus cards that he created himself. She still couldn't get over that fact even though she had looked through them as Harry had shown her, after he told her about having Yugi and Seto as mentors.

Soon after the helicopter landed and they disembarked and looking around they saw two other helicopters. From these they saw students disembarking in different colours although both Harry and Hermione were in blue. Harry had a look around at the competition and off to one side not far from him was a bunch of boy's dressed in blue. However Harry could tell that one had some skills, but other than that they all looked too have been to a prep school that told them they would be the best just because they went there. In other words high pay but low grade work and in Harry's opinion they would have been better learning on the streets, just so they could pick up some mad cool skills that no prep school could teach. Continuing too look around Harry's eyes soon fell on to a group of young women also dressed in blue and a couple of them were quiet attractive, Harry however could also sense some good skills from them. He looked on again until he found what looked like a lone student in yellow, Harry could sense great potential in that one and looked forward too Duelling him. As Harry looked away from him and continued looking on his eyes fell on a young man with a red jacket and a carefree attitude like he didn't care what happened, just as long as he had cards in his deck. Harry could sense great skills from him making him a worthy opponent, so Harry would look forward too Duelling him. Finally the little blue haired boy caught Harry's attention plus he was standing next to the boy that Harry had seen not two minutes ago. There was a great source of potential within, only he seemed afraid of using it and Harry wondered why.

Harry had been able too sense a Duellists skills and potential since he was very young. He would Duel anybody as he truly did enjoy the game and regardless of his opponents skill set he always made it more challenging for himself. Like if his opponent wasn't very skilled in the game, Harry would use the most basic cards he had in his deck so as too not overwhelm whoever he was playing at the time. The ability was very basic when he was younger but with Yugi's help he trained it along with his own Shadow Powers, which was why he could see Duel Monster Spirits. Although he had found out over the years that Magical People could also see and hear them also, which was just as well otherwise Hermione would think him insane, not that she didn't already.

"Harry are you finished with looking at the competition yet? Because if you remember we need too get settled into our dorms before the welcome feast."

"What? Oh sure Mione why don't I walk you to your dorm? However before you start saying that I will be late don't. You see I'll be heading in roughly the direction as your dorm is only like five minutes away from mine."

"Fine Harry but if you're late don't come crying to me about it."

With that both set off towards the girl's dorm again just chatting away with each other. They were soon followed by the young women that Harry was watching earlier. They wondered why a guy was walking with a young woman but figured that he was her boyfriend or brother or something. When they got to the girls dorm Harry gave Hermione a hug and a kiss on the check before saying a goodbye and heading off. Hermione just chuckled a little and shuck her head a little at Harry and how affectionate he could be with her, however she didn't have that long and so headed off inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter the Deck Master GX******

**Chapter 4  
**

Harry arrived in his dorm and placed his bags down in order too sort them out later. He then picked up his case with his cards in and left the room and headed to the dinning hall. When he got there he took a seat and when dinner started took what he wanted too eat. However it wasn't long before he was noticed and many whispered about him not being at the entrance exams. Soon after one voiced his opinion at Harry in order too see what happened.

"Hey you weren't at the entrance exams. You cheated too get in here, get him Chazz."

Harry just completely ignored him while the student meant too get him looked towards the headmaster. When he saw that Dr Crowler wasn't bothered by the kid sitting in blue he turned back and spoke.

"Look if the good Dr isn't bothered by him being here then he's meant too be here. Only the elite wear blue and did you ever think he could have taken his exams Privately. Besides he's not worth my time and I have plans tonight so Duel him yourself."

With that he went back too eating while his two friends stood up and stared at Harry. Harry for his part after taking a bite looked up at them while they stared back. When finished his current bite he put down his knife and fork before speaking.

"There's a time and a place for duelling you two and at the dinner table is not one of them. Plus your friend is right I took my exams privately thanks too my connections. Now you two haven't done anything yet, but continue the way you are and you'll get the fight you're looking for. Now your friend has already insulted me and I will deal with him when I am ready, but not before. Now if you'll excuse me, my dinner is getting cold so if you don't mind or even if you do I'm just going too eat."

With that Harry just went back too eating his meal while the other two sat back down. They quickly looked at each other both agreeing that there was a dangerous look in the kid's eyes and there for should be left alone. Harry of course had no intention of leaving their friend alone, him saying that Harry wasn't worth his time. Well Harry took that as an insult after all there were people that didn't come close to his skill level. However Harry didn't mind he just adjusted accordingly to his opponent and there for made the duel more challenging for him and keep his interest. That's why he duelled any one that wanted a duel with him, the way he saw it was that he could learn more powerful combos with weak basic cards.

When dinner was over with Harry left the table and headed to his room too prepare. When he got there he contacted Hermione too let her know what was going on. She naturally told him too drop it and naturally he didn't and was going too duel the guy who insulted him. Harry told her of over hearing that the guy was going too duel some one at midnight in the main duel arena. She told him that she would see him there but she had her unpacking too do. After hanging up Harry started his unpacking and sorting of his room.

When he finally finished he looked out the window and waited until twenty to midnight. When looking down at the pathway he saw three shadows moving away from the dorm. That's when he moved, he grabbed his deck and duel disk and set them on his arm ready. Harry was leaving his case in his room for this; he quickly moved over to his door and locked it from the inside. When that was done he lifted his left hand to the main light switch before turning towards the room. When he was sure everything was as it should be he turned off the main light, and as the room was plunged into darkness Harry had vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter the Deck Master GX******

**Chapter 5**

Over at the main building Chazz and his friends were walking through the corridor. When they reached the duelling arena they could hardly see much as it was dark, but they could see that it was deserted at least until.

"So you finally showed then I see."

All three boys looked around the room but found nothing but and empty room.

"What's going on here? Who are you? Show yourself right now!" Chazz shouted to the empty room still looking around.

"Even when I'm standing right in front of you, you do not see what is right before your eyes." suddenly the lights came on and standing on the duelling arena was none other than Harry Potter. "Although from what I've seen so far I've kind of feel underwhelmed by it all"

"Underwhelmed? Just who are you anyway?" Said Chazz as he stared at Harry.

"I am Lord Hadrian James Potter of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Next time Chazz before you say some one is not worth your time, try checking who they are first because you never know. Now as to what's going on here is we are going too Duel for that little cheep insult, you have offended me. I Duel anybody regardless of skill level and I adjust to my Opponent as it keeps me interested."

Harry was standing on the arena wearing black jeans and his blue blazer, however years ago he had changed his glasses for magical contacts and so never wore glasses any more. He also wore black combat boots that came up to a good fifty centimetres below his knees. Finally was his Duel Disk which was his own design and not the Academy Disk that was given to him. The Disk was Black with a Silver outline and the part where the cards were played looked like a set of wings, with a wing on both sides of the Disk which would swing around too join together like the Duel Disks used for Battle City.

Now that Harry was looking at them the three boys were just in the standard uniform for obelisk blue. Chazz had the issued Duel Disk and what seemed to be black and messy and completely out of control hair. The tallest of his friends looked like the muscle of the group with short brown hair. The last friend had glasses and even though he was a boy he had long and dark blue hair and even his voice sounded high pitched. Each were looking at Harry as if judging him which he didn't want them too judge just by staring, as that never gave an accurate result on any one.

"Why should I duel you? I've already said you're not worth my time and I have another Duel waiting."

"So you would rather Duel a Slifer than an Obelisk. What's that say about you, but if you want too Duel a lower grade instead of the Elite then go ahead. I'll have too tell Dr Crowler that your priorities are messed up. Well either that or you really can't Duel with the best of them. Well since you won't Duel with me then you're obviously not worth the colour you wear."

With that Harry turned and started walking off the stage; however he knew that he wouldn't be leaving. He had just pushed Chazz's buttons to get him too Duel now it was just a waiting game.

"Hey don't you turn your back on me, I'm Chazz Princeton the number one Duellist from Duel Prep-School and I am one of the Elite."

Harry stopped because he knew he had Chazz right where he wanted him, now he just had too reel him in like the fish on the hook.

"That's not much too brag about, in fact it's pitiful. I on the other hand got a hands on approach with a couple pro Duellists as mentors. You see on the streets you can pick up some mad skills then what you could learn in school. I was also entering and winning tournaments since the age of eight and that includes The Prince of Games Tournament which I won. However since you only want too Duel a red then why are you in blue? You may have some skills but you're not worthy of being a blue, yellow maybe. So now you are not worth my time and I'll be speaking to Dr Crowler in the morning too see if we can't find a dorm more suited to your skill level, after all we only have the Elite in blue."

With that Harry turned away and started walking again, plus he was counting in his head. He was nearly out of the arena when he heard Chazz shout out to him again.

"How dare you say that, I'll show you who's the better Dueller even if you are The Prince of Games I'll take you on right now so get back here and we'll each put up our strongest card."

"The ante rule is illegal here Chazz and you know that. I don't mind stakes on a match but that rule will not be broken by me. So you can either Duel without it or I'll be telling Crowler what your doing."

"Fine just get back up here and Duel me and I'll make you pay for what you said."

With that Harry turned back and walked on to the arena again smirking all the while. Chazz seeing the look on his face decided too try and wipe it off.

"I don't know what you're smirking at but I'm going too wipe it off your face when I'm done mopping the floor with you."

"I'm smirking Chazz because you need anger management stat. At least then you wouldn't have been manipulated into Duelling. I pushed your buttons until you snapped and since I wanted a Duel too put you in your place I knew exactly which one too press."

"What! So you tricked me into this, well it's just another reason too mop the floor with you."

They had just activated their Duel Disks when two students in red showed up and looked around. Harry noticed that they were the ones he had noticed earlier after landing on the island. When the guy with the two toned brown hair saw that his opponent was just about too Duel some one else he spoke up.

"Hey Chazz I thought we were going too Duel?"

However when he was answered it wasn't Chazz or Harry that answered him. When he looked around he saw not only Alexis but the Chancellor and another young woman he didn't know.

"You were meant too however he got here first and want's too Duel Chazz because he insulted him. I got here just before they started however the Chancellor and Hermione were already here. Although I do wonder why the Chancellor isn't stopping it as after hour Duelling in the arena is against the rules."

Chazz when he heard her looked over at them and seeing the headmaster he turned off his Duel Disk. He was just about too leave but then the Chancellor spoke up stopping him in his tracks.

"That's because Miss Rhodes, you see Harry here is the Prince of Games and not only has he Duelled against Yugi but Seto as well and he defeated both. However they were also his mentors when he was younger and taught him a lot. Now when he came here he was given special permission in order too use the Duelling arena after hours along with who he was duelling at the time. The form was signed by both myself and Seto Kaiba, however I asked that if he ever did use the arena for a Duel then too contact me so I could come along and watch if I wasn't to busy. So Chazz you have a choice you could stay and Duel or leave, I won't stop you. However if you try and use the ante rule again you will be expelled understand."

Chazz waited for a moment and thought it over, he basically had a chance too show he belonged in blue and with out braking the rules. He decided that his good fortune was too good too waist and turned back around too face Harry again and reactivated his Duel Disk.

"Wow so you're going too Duel me after all, I thought for sure you wouldn't."

"Talk is cheep and unlike you I don't do cheep, so how about we get this Duel started as I don't have all night."

"LET'S DUEL!" Both shouted at the same time and drew their first five cards of the game.

Harry LP 4000  
Chazz LP 4000.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter the Deck Master GX******

**Chapter 6  
**

"LET'S DUEL!" Both shouted at the same time and drew their first five cards of the game.

Harry LP 4000  
Chazz LP 4000

"I'll start slacker." Shouted Chazz as he drew one card from his deck. "Right first off I'm placing one facedown and placing Reborn Zombie in defence mode." Chazz's cards appeared on the field when he finished speaking.

Reborn Zombie - 1600 DEF.

"Alright my turn, I draw" Harry drew his sixth card and checked his hand before thinking of a good combo he could pull off in his first turn. Plus the fact that he had packed some new cards that he created in his deck that Hermione hadn't seen, but first he would start it off. "First off I'm playing the magic card Mystical Space Typhoon and destroying your facedown card."

Suddenly there was a gust of wind which shot across the field and destroyed Chazz's facedown card.

"And next I'll place two cards facedown for later. Next I'll summon a monster that I myself created so give a big welcome to. HARRY POTTER THE KID WIZARD." suddenly a monster appeared on the field looking like Harry wearing robes and holding a black staff with a red orb at the top. "Now I activate his special ability. When this card's on the field I can summon another monster. However it has to be a specific monster, but I have it in my deck. So come forth HERMIONE THE INTERLLECT WITCH."

Hermione was shocked to say the least and more so when a copy of her in more feminine robes that showed off her figure more appeared on the field. This magical was also holding a staff but it was red with a black gem on top.

"What! Cards you created yourself. That's illegal there for this Duel is over and I win by default."

"Actually Chazz these may have been created by me but they are perfectly legal thanks to Seto. Now too continue this Duel and I know what comes next. I activate Hermione's special ability, whenever she and Harry are on the field at the same time their attack points double from 1300 to 2600."

HARRY THE KID WIZARD, ATT/1300-2600 DEF/1200.

HERMIONE THE INTERLLECT WITCH, ATT/1300-2600 DEF/1200.

"However I'm not done yet, I active Hermione's second ability when she is on the field I can add one Equip Magic Card to my hand. So I choose The Book of Secret Arts which I'll Equip to Hermione and thanks too that ability Harry gets a boost of the same amount."

HERMIONE &amp; HARRY, ATT/2600-2900.

"Now for my battle faze. Hermione attack his Reborn Zombie with Magical blast." HERMIONE fired off a blast of White energy that destroyed Chazz's monster. "Now Harry carry out your attack." HARRY also fired off a blast which hit Chazz head on

CHAZZ LP/4000-1100

"Thanks slacker, I activate chthonian blast now since you destroyed one of my monsters I can destroy one of yours and you take damage equal to half its attack points so I'll take out that witch so you lose your attack point bonus."

The effect shot across the field and was heading straight for HERMIONE; however Harry acted before it got there.

"Oh no you don't, I activate HARRY'S second ability when a Magic, Trap or Monster effect targets HERMIONE then HARRY can intercept it and take the hit for her."

Every one watched as HARRY the monster moved in front of HERMIONE and took the hit. So now there was only HERMIONE left on the field still looking at where HARRY had been destroyed before she looked at Chazz with anger.

"Oh what's wrong did I blow up her boyfriend hahahaha."

"No, her adopted brother actually and now your in for it. I activate HERMZiONE'S final ability, when HARRY is destroyed by a Magic, Trap or Monster Effect she can sacrifice the Equip Magic Card so I can bring back HARRY from the Graveyard."

With that HERMIONE took a book out and threw it up into the air before blasting it. She then started casting a spell and the light then formed a human shape before vanishing and leaving HARRY in its place.

"What him again, why can't he just stay gone?"

"Simple you see these Cards were created with the bond Hermione and I share. We have always looked out for each other no matter what and these cards reflect that bond. So it's only right that these cards have the abilities that they do which makes them a tough act too beat. However I end my turn now so make a move."

Chazz didn't know what too do as the monsters he was facing had abilities that worked with the other. Chazz just hoped that he could fined a way too beat this guy since thanks to the permission he couldn't rely on the guards coming along too stop the duel. However up in the stands where both Jaden and Syrus had joined the others, Hermione was gobsmacked at the cards that Harry had created which were based on their bond as siblings. She never thought he would come up with something like that which had potential of being a powerful combo. She was also looking forward to what they could really do, plus she also wondered if Harry would make her, her own copies of those cards. Now every one in the stands were looking forward to the match playing out as it looked like Harry's two monsters were nearly unbeatable. However the monsters were nothing too what Harry himself was planning next and then Chazz would have been put in his place.


End file.
